Know What's In The Heart
by strong man
Summary: Devastating news about Miss Kitty caused Tiger to break down but Wylie Burp is there to aid him and hopefully start a new romance. Cat R. Waul is cooking up the 1# plan to get rid of Fieve and his family but he's going to need some help, not just any help though...some unexpected help from a con-man who wants to be the cat's boyfriend though Cat R. Waul worked out a deal with him.


**_This is my first of_** ** _Fievel's American Tails._**

 _ **Description:**_ I remember owning "An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island" on VHS and I never actually paid attention to Tiger, only the enjoyment of the movie. I didn't own any others besides that one.

 ** _Pairing: _** Tiger/Wylie Burp, Cat R. Waul/Honest John **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ July 15

 _ **Rated:**_ K

In the Wild West at night, Wylie was resting under a rocking chair when he heard hard crying in one of the abandoned restaurants so he got up and cracked his back before heading over there. He didn't know which building it was coming from, but he saw water filling up rather slowly "Now, what's wrong with that dang cat? He asked himself.

 **(0)**

Fievel and his family were complaining about the commotion going on outside. "Ugh, I'm never going to get my beauty sleep" Said Tanya putting her pillow on the back of her head and plopped back down.

"Honestly, can't Tiger be any more annoying when he's not trying to be? Pa asked. "I agree, somebody needs to tell him that it's the middle of the night," Ma said after her husband. "Okay, I'll go talk to him.' Fievel said feeling like he was the only solution and got up out of bed then about to go out of his mouse hole until the Great Dane

You got on and get some sleep now, I got this' He whispered to the mouse before walking passed him then Fievel turned around and walked right into bed. "Well? Pa asked hoping the crying is handled. "Wylie Burp is going to take care of it" He explained before yawning and gone to sleep.

Knowing that there gonna have a quiet night, the Mousekewitz went back to their slumber.

* * *

Wylie walked up the steps and the cries increased so he got close up and looked through the window to get a better view, he saw broken chairs, cobwebs, broken tables and a dusty scenery all round then right in the middle of the room was Tiger rolling on the ground with his eyes covered.

"Poor guy' he sighed "Better go get him to hush up," The Dane said before stepping back to find the right route to take without causing a flood.

 **(0)**

Inside, Tiger was crying like a baby cause of something that had been going on for five years, Miss Kitty had passed away of a fatal heart attack. He used his tail as a kleenex to wipe his eyes and blow his nose with "Gosh, What have I done? The Tabby asked himself through his years, putting her death on his selfish acts before resumed crying.

He spied on a rope next to him but ignored it, bending his failed watch of someone trying to get in. He didn't care about his anymore.

He was startled by a drop down making him fall backward, he looked to see that it was none other than Wylie Burp. "Where'd you come from? Tiger asked his first question. "It doesn't matter, what's the problem? He asked.

Tiger just turned his head away cause it was just too heartbreaking to bare. Wylie got on one knee and put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, I wanna help you," The Dane softly said.

The cat looked back at him in his puppy dog face making Wylie sigh then and sat down next to him while comforted him. Tiger took this time and fell onto Wylie's shoulder and cried "It's about Miss Kitty" He said sniffing. "I'm listening' He said trying to get comfortable.

Tiger took this time and fell onto Wylie's shoulder and cried "It's about Miss Kitty" He said sniffing. "I'm listening' He said trying to get comfortable. "Cat R. Waul told me that she died of a heart attack' He stated in a broken voice.

Wylie didn't know much about Miss Kitty, but he did, in fact, know that she meant so much to her so he just sat there and let Tiger cry on his shoulder until his tears started to die down a bit.

"You gonna be okay now? The Dane calmly asked "You gonna be okay now? The Dane calmly said looked at him. Tiger got his head off of Wylie to wipe his tears "I think so" He said holding his puppy dog face.

The Great Dane felt like his work was done, no more crying...irritating everyone so he got up and started to climb back up the rope but was suddenly grabbed by his leg.

"Huh? Wylie looked down and noticed it was Tiger still in his weeping state "Please...stay with me tonight" The cat said through his tears. What? He asked wanting to make sure he heard him correctly. "Please," He begged to make the Dane sigh before coming back down to his level.

I just need someone right now" Tiger stated his loss, Wylie should've known better than to leave a friend distraught so he sat back down. Tiger cuddled up to him like a big fluffy teddy bear and wrapped his arms around his waist while his tail around his butt.

"Thank you for staying," Tiger said in a sweet tone. Wylie just rolled his eyes in annoyance then spotted a trap door.

That might suck all the water in" He thought and tried to get up, but the fat cat was holding him back. "I'm just going to drain the water," He said looking at him with a smile then he loosened his grip.

Wylie approached the door, bend down to open the handle, and the water started to go in fast. He honestly felt like he was gonna get sucked in himself but didn't.

When all the water went down, Wylie went back to sit with the depressed cat who wasted no time to cuddle back up to him. "You're enjoying this ain't ya? He asked being sarcastic but all he heard was snoring, all that crying must've tuckered him out.

Thinking back, it was foolish of himself to leave his heartbroken friend so he decided to stay, he crossed his legs to get comfortable and laid the cat gently on his lap then rubbed his head as he sang him a little song he made up.

* * *

It was after Cat R. Waul explained his devious plan to his gang, they were sitting at a table "But, what do we do after? T.R. Chula said questioning his boss. "We just smoke them out their little hole," He said with an evil laugh, the rest join in then they stopped. "You're all dismissed," He said after clearing his throat and everyone left.

Waul pleased both hands on the desk as he huffed and stroked in between his eyes "Are you okay? A voice said, and it was very different them one of his henchmen. "Who's there? He said and quickly looked behind him with a glare, but he was no one "My mind must be playing tricks on me" He whispered to himself feeling his head then turned around to witness a kiss was waiting for him.

He noticed that it was a pretty handsome fox with orange eyes when they finally pulled away. "Why'd you kiss me, I don't even know you? the cat asked.

"Please forgive me but my name is Honest John but just call me, John' He took one of his hands and bowed. "Is this guy for real, he's terribly cute, but we just met?" Waul thought in his minds. The fox planted a kiss on the top of his hand. "My name is Cat R. Waul," He said introducing himself.

John stood up and cleared his throat "Sorry for the sudden actions." He said. "Well, warn me next time," Waul said wiping his lips then John went and leaned against the wall then got out his pipe.

Waul did believe in love at first sight but don't expect to see "this." happen so he took a deep breath, sucked in his gut and exhaled before walking over. "So, I have a mind-blowing proposition for you," Waul said leaning against the wall fiddling with his butter knife while eying him.

"What's that? John asked putting his pipe down and looked at him with those sexy eyes of his. You help me catch Fievel and his family and I'll." he rubbed his chin thinking of an appropriate deal' become your boyfriend for life," He said.

"Deal," John said wasted no time and ran up to him, but Cat placed a single finger on his lips just inches away from him. "This deal starts now" He whispered and put his finger down before going outside. Honest John sighed in depression but went to catch up to him.

 _ **In case you don't get the last scene, I'll explain: Honest John from the movie Pinocchio is also a pervert. Now, I didn't notice at first but now that you think of it...it's kinda true. Anyway The 13Ghost is such a good friend, he agrees with me of every idea that I come up with cause he's like my sidekick to a point.**_

 _ **On a note, I may look at one of the episodes sometime this year just so I could get more details.**_

 _ **Edited by Grammerly.**_


End file.
